En esta aventura y todas las siguientes
by Dlazuhi
Summary: En algún punto a todo ranger pokémon que ha probado su valor se le asignan misiones fuera de su territorio. Por ello no es sorpresa que Sofía tenga que partir por primera vez del reino de Enchancia, el problema radica en que Cedric no sabe cómo lidiar con eso. Cedfia, Pokémon AU


Este es un fic basado en un prompt de "Pokemon AU", en la historia ya hay una relación Cedfia establecida, llevan su ratito juntos.

La única definición de pokémon que se necesita conocer es la de ranger.

Ranger: Se dedican a proteger a los pokémon salvajes y la naturaleza. Tienen un solo pokémon y asisten a escuelas especiales,reciben su licencia hasta los 15 años. Se les dan misiones de acuerdo a los niveles de progreso que adquieren (:

Notas de la Autora al final del fic~

* * *

Había llegado el momento que Cedric temía desde hace algunos años un nuevo ciclo que a su paso tendría que cerrar otros. Un fin y un comienzo. Y si estaba siendo un poco dramático, bueno, si era muy dramático, ¿Quién podría culparlo?, así era su naturaleza.

Era "el momento", ese en que a Sofía por fin se le había asignado una misión como ranger pokémon fuera de Enchancia, ese que a Cedric en ocasiones le quitaba el sueño desde que ella tenía diecisiete años y el hechicero real había empezado a prestar más atención a ese sentimiento tan foráneo de entusiasmo que le invadía cada que Sofía buscaba su compañía. Claro que le tomo un año más y muchísimas muestras de afecto por parte de la princesa, para convencerse en intentar establecer una relación en la que si se excluía la parte de verse a escondidas y mantener las apariencias, podría considerarse como casi formal.

Pero él seguía siendo Cedric el Sensacional, hechicero real de Enchancia a quien todavía le fallaban algunos hechizos ante el rey y cuya torre no conocía un mes sin una gran explosión. Mientras que Sofía seguía siendo parte de la familia real, aun cuando abdicó a su vida en asuntos reales en favor de convertirse en un ranger pokémon.

La herencia del trono seguía siendo de James, quien naturalmente decidió ser entrenador pokémon, prometiendo convertirse en maestro de la liga lo suficientemente rápido para regresar a tiempo para su ceremonia de coronación. Amber por su parte encontraba que su elegancia, la habilidad innata en organización de eventos y su extensa vida social, le hacían una excelente coordinadora pokémon.

Pero Sofía era diferente, su afinidad con la magia se había transformado en una ventaja para entenderse con los pokémon y desde aquella ocasión en que un budew se convirtió en su compañero inseparable, había decidido que su lugar era como alguien que protegería a las extrañas criaturas, aunque esto significara años de entrenamiento en academia y uno que otro enfrentamiento contra organizaciones como el equipo go-rock. Por ello en la realeza no les sorprendió que desde chica se plantara ante el trono con un brillo fiero en la mirada decidida a seguir el camino de un ranger pokémon.

Ese budew hace tiempo evolucionó en una hermosa roselia que le sigue acompañando a todos lados, tan inseparables son en ocasiones que Cedric no puede evitar el pequeño golpe incómodo de celos que siente cada vez que Sofía deja que el pequeño pokémon le distraiga en un tiempo que es de calidad entre ambos, tiempo que se reduce cada vez más debido a las misiones que se le asignan como ranger.

Por ello el hechicero terminó sugiriendo "despistadamente" los jardines secretos como su punto de reunión. Lugar donde roselia puede distraerse y por ende dejarlos en paz, mientras que Wormwood, su fiel murkrow, toma aire fresco que buen contraste hace con aquel de su torre en el castillo. Y lugar donde se encuentran justo ahora, sentados a la sombra del árbol declarado como "el lugar donde Cedric-piel-sensible no puede quejarse del sol".

"¿Cedric?"

"¿Hum?"

"¿En qué piensas?"

Ups, se había perdido de nuevo y ahora Sofía dirigía sus hermosos ojos azules contra él, esos ojos que eran su ruina desde tiempos en que era más pequeña y donde solo le bastaban esas enormes orbes y un "Porfavor, Sr. Cedric" y no había nada que él no hiciera.

La Sofía de ahora le miraba con más fuerza y él entendió que se había distraído otra vez.

¿Y cuál era la pregunta?...ah cierto...espera, ¿cómo se suponía que enunciara sus dudas sin parecer tan egoísta?

Intento ganar tiempo aclarando su garganta varia veces, hasta que en sus propios oídos le sonaban como más de las necesarias.

"Uhm… que en unos días tendrás tu primer gran misión como ranger" sí, eso sonaba bien, estaba bien para empezar.

"¿Ajá?"

Tal vez no tanto.

"Ah…bueno…" cerró la boca, la volvió a abrir, la cerró de nuevo y se rindió.

Levanto la mirada para ver a Wormy que descendía en picada hacia un pequeño estanque para rozar el agua con sus alas, mientras que roselia al parecer encontraba sencillamente más fascinante el ponerse bajo el sol, abriendo las rosas que tenía por brazos y haciéndolas brillar ante la luz.

Sonrió de lado y volvió la vista al suelo, contemplando que su plan actual de "hablar con Sofía sobre el tremendo cambio próximo en sus vidas" estaba fallando miserablemente. Esta era la aventura de Sofía, era lo que marcaba un inicio y un fin. Y en varios de los escenarios que desfilaban en su cabeza, en que lo dejaba todo y simplemente le seguía; la Sofía de su imaginación le pedía que le esperase en Enchancia, para luego no regresar o regresar de la mano de alguien más. Es más, por más veces que ella le repetía que le quería, había muchas en las que Cedric solo asentía sin creerlo por completo, después de todo: ¿Cómo era posible que la criatura más perfecta del reino -a sus ojos- quisiese al hechicero más absurdo de la historia?

Algo de sus pensamientos debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque Sofía dio un suspiro cansado al tiempo que tomaba la mano derecha del hechicero, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Estas pensando mucho..."

"Si, tiendo a hacer eso princesa, a estas alturas esperaba que lo supieras" sonrió burlonamente.

"...y generalmente no tengo problemas" comentó ella con todo el aire de realeza que poseía y como si no acabase de ser interrumpida "Pero estas dudando de ti otra vez"

¿Qué acaso ahora leía mentes?

"Lo sé por las muecas que pones" contestó la pregunta silenciosa.

Bueno, dos años y muchísimo trabajo los habían traído hasta este punto de su relación. Y tal vez era mejor sólo decirlo de una vez y luego encerrarse en su torre.

"S-se te ha asignado tu primera misión ranger...fuera de Enchancia"

"Si, se dice que es una misión corta y nada emocionante" y ahora era el turno de ella de imitar su tono burlón y ligeramente sarcástico.

Cedric sonrió un poco antes de volver a tomar una postura un poco más seria, tan seria como sus nervios le permitían.

"Uhu... Pero a lo que voy es...empezaras a viajar mucho más y...uh... nuestro tiempo se reducirá...ya... lo que quiero decir es, ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?, digo, ¿Qué quieres que pase con nosotros?"

Ahí estaba, listo, su duda existencial desde hace años estaba expuesta y una vez más, si se escuchaba egoísta, dramático y lleno de nervios, pues bueno, era su naturaleza... ¡maldita sea su naturaleza!

Pero al parecer con su naturaleza y todo Sofía le tenía una enorme cantidad de paciencia.

"Hace rato que he pensado que quizá… bueno puede que necesite un escolta real"

"¿Ah sí?" preguntó un poco nervioso, con un cuarto de curiosidad y mucha, muchísima esperanza.

"Si, bueno tal vez sea mucho pedir y hasta creo que es egoísta digo, estarás aquí cuando regrese, ¿verdad? , es solo un mes o algo así y nada asegura que en el futuro me den misiones similares, además eres el hechicero real no dejarías tu puesto, pero podríamos encantar espejos para comunicarnos y nuestras reuniones serian especiales, no que no lo sean ahora..."

Espera... ¿Sofía estaba desvariando?

Entonces algo hizo clic.

¡Por Merlín!, Sofía titubeaba y hablaba de más porque tenía sus propias dudas, tenía dudas de que él no quisiese seguirle y tal vez era parcialmente su culpa por ser malo con esto de las palabras o porque debió haberle dicho desde un inicio.

"Sabes princesa, me he estado preparando para esto durante, no sé, casi tres años , eso de dejarlo todo y seguirte, es solo que no sé si tú me quieras a tu lado"

Así que parpadeó una...dos veces de manera cómica, para luego quebrarse en una sonora carcajada que provenía del estómago y que después de un ratito lo hizo doblarse a la mitad.

Sintió en su costado un toque, que solo lo hizo reír un poco más.

"Siiiidriiiiiick "

Eso hizo el truco.

"No, no, lo siento princesa…" se paró y corrigió "Sofía...para empezar mi nombre es Cedric" para hacer énfasis decidido deletreárselo, como cuando lo hacía a su yo de ocho años "Y es solo que no todos los días el que actúa como yo, eres tú"

"Ah, ¿Ahora soy sensacional?" preguntó Sofía

"Solo tú lo dices" y de manera juguetona volteó los ojos, con lo que consiguió que ella le sacara la lengua. Enserio que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

El que Sofía mordiera su labio inferior de manera distraída era otra de esas cosas. Cedric podía leer a la perfección que ella buscaba preguntarle algo, pero se debatía en hacerlo.

No es como que estuviesen decidiendo como plantear su relación al rey ... De hecho, habría que ignorar eso, porque de solo pensarlo sus nervios regresaban con bastante fuerza. Así que se armó de valor para ser directo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar Sofía?"

Ella respiró, apretó un poco la mano de Cedric que sostenía, se preparó y finalmente enunció la pregunta.

"¿Me acompañarías, Cedric?"

Y si en la mente del hechicero se agregó un "esta vez, las siguientes…" estaba seguro que era por el tono que ella empleó. Porque era una pregunta bastante más grande de lo que aparentaba.

Así que sonrió, tomó su mano, planto un firme beso en los nudillos y contestó con un simple "si", no necesitaba más, su decisión estaba tomada desde muchos años atrás. Claro que la acompañaría, él y Wormwood, su varita familiar y posiblemente una docena de sus libros de magia, ah y su caldero favorito.

Le seguiría en esta aventura suya y posiblemente en todas las siguientes y quizá algún día le permitiría que fuera en las de siempre.

* * *

 **Notas:**  
Apoyando a la sección Cedfia en español ¡Wuju!  
Este es mi primer fic y quiero agradecerle a cierta personita por ayudarme a ser valiente/acabarlo/publicarlo/fungir como beta. Gracias comadre! ;3;

Este fue un prompt que me sugirieron porque de otra manera nunca hubiera acabado y publicado un fanfic. Así que puede que haya modificado edades y cositas a mi completo antojo ehehe. Ah, también conserve el nombre del reino "Enchancia" en inglés, me gusta más, ups.

Uhm, posiblemente a alguien ya le dio diabetes porque creo que es demasiado FLUFF, pero lo necesitaba ¿ok? xD

Si me dejan un review, comentario, crítica constructiva, corrección se las agradezco de antemano y espero que les haya gustado el one-shot c: !


End file.
